Lord of the Universe
The Lord of the Universe, also known as the Universe Lord and the LotU is the 5/5/5 version of a supermonkey. How to get First, you must be at round 65 or higher. Build a sun temple. In the sun temple's range, place a Legend of the Night and an Anti-Bloon. If you want the LotU to have extra powers, put other fifth tier towers in it's range. Then upgrade the sun temple into a True Sun God. The TSG will flash red and then transform into a LotU. Powers With no sacrifices, the Lord of the Universe acts like a 5/5/5 supermonkey that does double damage. With sacrifices, it gains new powers. Placing fifth tier towers in it's range gives it new powers. This section is public, but you can only add new towers. Dart Monkey Crossbow Master This makes the LotU sometimes fire arrows that have 50 pierce and do 10 damage. Plasma Monkey Fan Club Dart Monkeys in the LotU's range are permantly turned into 2/2/2 Supermonkeys. Ultra Juggernaut Along with it's other attacks, the Universe Lord fires Juggernauts that have 100 pierce and pop into 8 spiked balls. Boomerang Thrower Glaive Lord The Lord of the Universe gains 3 big glaives that orbit it. Perma Charge The LotU attacks at double speed. M.O.A.B. Domination All of the LotU's attacks stun and knock back M.O.A.B. class bloons. Tack Shooter Inferno Ring Every second creates a burst of fire. The Tack Zone Rapidly fires out 32 tacks each with 3 pierce and do 2 damage. Super Maelstrom Gains an ability that causes all tack shooters on the map to use the Super Maelstrom ability, even if they are not x/5/x! Monkey Sub Energizer A powerful energy sphere taking up the LotU's range which pops Bloons 5 times per second, reduces all ability cooldowns by 30%, halves water monkey ability cooldowns, and doubles the speed of Heroes earning exp. Pre-Emptive Strike Any MOAB-Class Bloon that enters will get hit by a MOAB Assassin Missile. Gains an ability that causes all Subs on screen to use First Strike Capability! Sub Commander All Subs on screen have doubled attack speed, damage, range, and pierce. Ninja Monkey Grandmaster Ninja Throws 8 shurikens at the speed of a supermonkey. Grand Saboteur ''' Bloons in it's range move at half speed, and gains an ability that causes all M.O.A.B. class bloons to loose 50% of their health. '''Master Bomber Throws sticky bombs that stick onto M.O.A.B. class bloons. When the bombs explode, they do 1,750 damage. Bomb Shooter 'Bloon Crush' Rapidly fires bombs that can stun any kind of bloon (including B.A.D.s!) and do huge damage. 'MOAB Eliminator' All of the LotU's attacks do 4x the damage to M.O.A.B. class bloons, and gains an ability that instantly kills any M.O.A.B. class bloons below a B.A.D.. B.A.D.s take 4,500 damage. 'Bomb Blitz' Bloons that go near the end instantly take 10 damage and are slowed 50%. If bloons get through a huge bomb storms happens. Glue Gunner The Bloon Solver Fires globs of glue at bloons every 10 frames that dissolves bloons every frame. Each glob has 30 pierce. Glue Storm Rains glue down from the sky that sticks to bloons once per frame and slows them down by 50%. The glue can be upgraded if The Bloon Solver and/or Super Glue is sacrificed. Super Glue All attacks stun most bloons for 10 seconds (excluding the B.A.D.). After the stunning period, most bloons (again, excluding the B.A.D.) are slowed down by 80%. Ice Monkey Super Brittle Every 2.5 seconds, freezes all Bloons in its radius for 2 seconds, popping 3 layers and making them take 9 more damage from all attacks. Any Bloons previously frozen move 60% slower permanently. Absolute Zero Attack from Super Brittle freezes Bloons for 3 seconds every 1.5 seconds and can freeze anything (except B.A.D.s). Any Bloons in the LotU's range moves 60% slower. Activated Ability freezes all Bloons on screen for 10 seconds. Icicle Impale Super Brittle attack can re-freeze Bloons. Now shoots icicle spikes over any distance at the strongest Bloon on screen. Icicle spikes are fired every 5 seconds (3 with Absolute Zero) and freeze (except B.A.D.s) and do 10 damage to anything they touch, 50 to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. Monkey Village Primary Expertise All Monkeys on screen get increased attack speed. All Primary Monkeys on screen (Dart Monkey, Boomerang Thrower, Glue Gunner, Bomb Shooter, Ice Monkey, and Tack Shooter) gain increased range, Pierce, and projectile speed, as well as Tier 1 through 3 upgrades for free. Fires the Primary Expertise Village’s Mega Ballista once every 3 seconds. Homeland Defense All Monkeys on screen can see and pop any Bloon in the game. All Regrows in the LotU’s rather sizable range stop regenerating. Gains an upgraded Call to Arms ability that lasts for 30 seconds. Monkeyopolis All Monkeys on screen get a 25% discount to their upgrades and extra cash per pop, and the player gets a 25% discount to all new Monkeys placed and a free Dart Monkey every round. Also gains an active ability that allows it to remotely absorb new Towers. Sniper Monkey Cripple MOAB All of the LotU‘s attacks deal an additional 60 damage, plus an additional 15 damage to Ceramics on top of that, and stun MOAB-class Bloons up to a BAD for 6 seconds, during which they take more damage from all attacks. Elite Sniper All of the LotU’s attacks bounce, and it gains the Elite Supply Drop ability and grants itself and all Towers on screen the Elite targeting priority Elite Defender The LotU attacks an additional 1% faster for every 1% of the track the Bloons reach, on top of a passive ability that it’s attack speed is instantly multiplied by 4 for 7 seconds after a life is lost. Wizard Monkey Archmage The LotU fires homing Arcane Spikes that deal extra damage to MOAB-class Bloons and can pop Lead Bloons, as fast as a Super Monkey. Also utilizes upgraded Dragon’s Breath (can pop Purple Bloons and increased range) and Shimmer (larger range, rapid fire). Wizard Lord Phoenix Accompanied by a permanent Cosmic Phoenix, which has increased popping power, can pop any non-Camo Bloon in the game, and spews out 8 explosive fireballs at 45-degree angles. Ability increases the lethality even more. Prince of Darkness Any popped Bloons up to a BFB are turned into Unpopped slaves that proceed backwards along the track, popping any Bloons in their path until they disappear. If an Unpopped makes it to the beginning of the track, then the player will gain extra lives depending on its living counterpart’s RBE. Monkey Engineer Sentry Paragon Every second, erects a Sun Sentry nearby. Sun Sentries are just as unstable and explosive as Paragon Sentries, but they attack with the Sun Avatar‘s incredible speed and spread of solar energy. Ultraboost Sprays Cleansing Foam everywhere at the speed of a Super Monkey. All towers in radius get a permanent +10% boost to all attributes and periodic Overclocking. XXXL Trap Any Bloon that somehow survives LotU’s attacks is pinned to the ground. The LotU periodically sets a Bloon Trap on the track, big enough to absorb any MOAB-class Bloon up to ZOMG/DDT and giving double the cash of a standard or XXXL Bloon Trap. Alchemist Permanent Brew All Monkeys on screen permanently gain strong boosts to range, attack speed, and Pierce, Lead penetration, and extra damage to Ceramic and MOAB Bloons. Total Transformation Alchemists in the LotU’s range are permanently transformed into Sun Monsters, which double as 2/2/2 Alchemists but otherwise share the Attack Monster’s abilities. Any MOABs that enter the LotU’s range are doused in Unstable Concoction, and all Fortified Bloons that enter lose their Fortified status. Bloon Master Alchemist Any Bloon that enters the LotU’s range is instantly turned to Gold, granting quadruple cash per pop and stripping away the Lead attribute. Attacks have a 10% chance to downgrade Bloons to Red. Druid Superstorm Rapidly fires Ball Lightning that zaps nearby Bloons and Superstorm Tornadoes that blow Bloons away from the exit. Spirit of the Forest All Banana Farms on screen permanently gain a bonus to income. Thorn vines grow all along the track in the LotU’s range, and occasionally a Cosmic Vine will erupt from the ground to grab and slowly strangle Bloons. Avatar of Wrath The more Bloons are on screen, the more damage the LotU and all Towers in its radius do. Monkey Buccaneer 'Carrier Flagship' Launches fast, strafing, mini, aces that shoot sun avatar plasma 20 times per second, with 19 Pierce, and launching anti-Moab sun missiles every 2 seconds. 'Pirate Lord' Occasionally pulls in MOAB class bloons below a ZOMG, 3 at a time, giving 50$ per MOAB, and 100$ per BFB. 'Trade Empire' Giving 2000$ per round, boosting all bottom path's boats income by 20%, and bottom path farms by 35%. Spike Factory 'Super Mines' 'When no bloons are in range, dispenses solar mines onto the track, twice per second, dealing 450 damage per mine, when mines are depleted. 'Carpet of Spikes 'Ocassionally throws out 2000 spikes onto the track, dealing 5 layers per spike. 'Perma Spike '''All spikes thrown out are almost permanent, dealing 20 layers per spike(except for carpet of spikes effect.) Mortar Monkey '''The Biggest One Fires a bomb at the largest Bloon on screen once every few seconds. This bomb has a huge explosion radius, tears through 200 Bloons and 20 layers per hit, and stuns survivors. Pop and Awe Fires a rain of bombs every second across the entire screen. This bomb rain damages Bloons by 20 per second and can pop Black Bloons. Blooncineration Fires a bomb every few seconds at a random Bloon on screen. Any Bloons in the blast radius are set on fire and stripped of all special properties, including stripping DDTs of their camo. Monkey Ace Sky Shredder Fires a ring of 32 darts from the LotU at the speed of a Super Monkey. Tsar Bomba Gives an active ability that causes all Monkey Aces, even those that are not x/5/x, to unleash a Tsar Bomba. Flying Fortress Fires streams of darts and bombs at Bloons, at the speed of a Super Monkey. Bombs can pop DDTs if given Camo detection. Heli Pilot Apache Prime Summons a Golden Apache that automatically pursues Bloons and fires four streams of plasma and a central wave of Sun Avatar’s energy. Special Poperations Gains three active abilities: one allowing it to telekinetically relocate any Tower, even other Sun Temples, one that drops a crate of cash and lives, and one that summons a Golden Marine that fires Sun Avatar beams at the speed of an Elite Defender Sniper and can spot camo. Comanche Commander Gains the aid of three Golden Comanches that follow the player’s touch and fire streams of golden plasma. Banana Farm Banana Central Produces 10 big crates of bananas, each worth $1200, each round. All top-path Banana Farms on screen gain a 50% boost to their own crates. Monkeynomics Crates produced by Banana Central sacrifice never spoil. Also generates $300 each round and stores it in itself. Has an active ability that grants the player $100000 but forces them to pay it back over the course of several rounds. Monkey Wall Street Produces money automatically and adds it to your total. All Banana Farms on screen, including the Banana Central sacrifice, gain boosted income, and nearby bottom-path Buccaneers, including the Trade Empire sacrifice, both gain an income boost and boost this sacrifice’s income. InvalidTowerEntity Tower by: JustSomeSush Sacrifices by: WorldBornDead The Remnant Some Bloons that pass within the LotU’s range will be hit with an image of the LotU’s face, stopping them and popping them twenty times a second. I AM LORD All Monkeys in range gain bonuses to all stats and deal 5x damage to MOAB-class Bloons. Gains a Jafar Tower Enhancer active ability, which upgrades a random tower on screen to a 5/3/5 version of itself. UnknownNo. Five times every second, a random Bloon on screen will take damage. Allows both water towers and land towers to be placed within LotU’s range.Category:Towers Category:5/5/5 Towers